Una bendición, una maldición
by Hanyou's sister
Summary: Tres chicas se presentan en la mansión del multimillonario Seto K. Una le costara mucho dinero, la otra le sera una tortura y la otra valdra toda la pena. Tres chicas distintas, una maldición y una bendición.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:** Un nuevo sentimiento

Era un día normal para Seto Kaiba, quien había cedido para "Un día con Seto Kaiba". Era un concurso de una caja de cerial apodada "Duelo de moustros" que traía malvaviscos con las formas de diferentes moustros y las hojuelas de cereal que eran en forma de naipes. El narciso acepto participar en el concurso con tal de aparecer junto a Yugi en la portada del cereal.

-Ese muchacho vanidoso no se llevara todo el crédito- Comentaba muy enojado Seto al oír las limosinas que traía a los ganadores.

Jun, la primera limosina traía a una atractiva joven de ojos castaños que se iluminaban con el sol, cabello café y ondulado, recogido con una cola alta y el fleco largo que le caía en cada extremo de la cara. Era piel blanca, un poco baja para su edad pero daba la impresión de ser una joven muy madura. Andaba vestida con mocasines negros, pantalón verde, blusa verde con blanco y una chumpa verde y delgada.

Sofía, la segunda traía a una bellísima joven de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, ojos azules que mostraban a una persona inteligente y refinada. Llevaba todo su cabello recogido con una diadema y en las puntas se formaban unos bellos colochos. Llevaba unos pantalones azules, camisa negra de cuello, un chaleco largo y blanco y zapatos abiertos blancos.

Eliza, la tercera traía una bella joven de color con pelo negro y liso hasta la espalda baja con rayos rojos. Lo traía suelto lo cual la asía ver muy bien. Era algo baja, pero vivaz. Sus ojos castaños que mostraban a una persona muy curiosa pero interesante. Venia vestida con una blusa roja de tirantes, pescadores negros con orillas grises y tenis grises.

Las dos jóvenes de pelo castaño corrieron a saludarse dando a conocer que eran amigas. Ambas empezaron a comentar su historia.

-Al ver el concurso no pude negar la oportunidad de vencer a Seto Kaiba y la posibilidad de conocer a Yugi.- Comentaba Jun viendo al cielo y apretando los puños con mucho orgullo.

-Imposible perder la oportunidad de ver a mí aclamado Seto y vencer a Yugi juntos.- Decía Sofía muy apenada.

-¿Qué? Espera, Yugi es el mejor, imposible de vencer- Discute Jun.

-Claro que no, Seto es el mejor, apuesto a que Yugi siempre a echo trampa.

-No pude negar la posibilidad de esta en una lujosa mansión y comer muchas cosas ricas- Comenta Eliza con una gran sonrisa.

¡Qué! Exclaman las dos nemiamigas haciendo pausa a su competencia.

Seto llega al vestíbulo en donde las recibe.

-Seguramente han de estar exaltadas de estar el la mansión de una gran leyenda como yo.- Comenta presumiendo el ricachón.

-Leyenda Joey whealer.- Comenta Jun con cara de diablillo, tratando de enfadar al multimillonario.

Seto ya andaba para tirarla del balcón, pero se contuvo como "caballero que era". Algo llamo la atención del multimillonario, la chica de ojos azules con la mirada clavada en el suelo, bien callada y sonrojada, llevaba una libreta de KC. El joven se acerca a ella, inclinándose y preguntándole si se le ofrecía algo.

-Un autógrafo de usted- Decía apenada la chica, levantando la mirada para admirar a su héroe.

La chica levanto la libreta que llevaba en sus manos, el chico la sostuvo junto con ella. Él no lo podía creer, sentía un gran deseo por conocer a aquella chica que se intereso en él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **La mansión de ricachón

ÉL joven volviendo en si, tomo la libreta y la firmo, dejando unas palabras que sonrojaron a la joven, provocando que abrazara la libreta entre sus brazos…

El joven comenzó por comentar la historia de cada cuadro existente en el vestíbulo. Obviamente los cuadros eran de él, a excepción de uno de su hermano. Siguieron por un gran pasillo que llevaba a una habitación con dos escaleras y una puerta entre ellas.

Jun se quedaba sorprendida de que en el gran pasillo había, cada doce cm, había un cuadro o premio del engreído. Mientras que Eliza tocaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, en una ocasión le boto un trofeo de cristal. Seto Kaiba ya empezaba a llevar la cuenta, controlando su ira.

-Lo sabía, su ego es tan pequeño ante Yugi que lo recompensa decorando su casa de glorias pasadas.- Otro punto más para Jun que había conseguido ya el odio del joven empresario-multimillonario.

Seto se detuvo y volteo a ver a su nueva enemiga. En ese momento entre Jun y Seto había una pelea entre miradas asesinas, hasta que él joven la detuvo, comentando…

-Escucha malcriada, si no te agrado mejor lárgate de mi vista.- Y siguió el recorrido sin haber provocado efecto alguno en la niña .

Subiendo e primer escalón, se iba a una sala que conectaba al comedor, conectado a la cocina. La sala era toda de cuero con cortinas de seda y floreros de crista adornados de rosas exóticas. El comedor era inmenso con finas bajillas e un inmenso candelabro en el techo. La cocina era inmensa, con reconocidos chefs atendiéndola.

-Es hora de comer.- Comento Seto con su típica mueca de engreído, regresándolas al comedor.

Ya en la mesa se prepararon magníficos platillos… Un pavo rostizado con tres salsas para acompañar, sopa de espárragos, camote, ensalada de vegetales horneados y bañados en distintos quesos, Toda una selección de frutas, vinos y bebidas importadas de todos lados, una sesta llena de diferentes panes con mantequía para acompañar y una bandeja llena de pasteles y biscochos.

Los 5 se sentaron admirando la comida que el chef se había esforzado en preparar. Seto tomo un vino suave, Mokuba un jugo de cítricos, Jun un coñac para fastidiar al niño rico, Sofía un vino tinto y Eliza obligo al chef a conseguirle una Pepsi cola.

Las dos rivales se reían entre si al ver la sencillez de su amiga, entre bebidas de gran calibre, pero entre riza y riza, con miradas como palabras, se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle una jugadita al ricachón.

-¡Idiota! No se te ocurrió que podemos ser alérgicas o algo.- Empezaba Jun.

-Soy vegetariana, quiero ramen con tofu.- Decía Sofía en forma imperativa.

-Ajj estos platos tan raros me dan ganas de vomitar… ¡Quiero unos nachos!- Se quejaba Eliza.

El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a resolver los caprichos de sus jodidas invitadas. Volviendo casi le da un infarto viendo a las jóvenes comer como si tal excusa no hubiera existido. Las jóvenes se mataban a rizas cautelosas junto con Mokuba quien se le había unido al pillar tal broma macabra.

-Veo que cambiaron de opinión respecto a sus caprichos- Comentaba el joven millonario, tratando de no desatar tal ira acumulada.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! Tan caprichoso con su maldito dragón ojiazul, que hasta el maldito jet en forma del dragón.- Decía Jun, victoriosa ante el marcador.

-Calma Seto que no hay nada malo con reírse de vez en cuando.- Decía Eliza para calmar al joven de que no sacara a patadas a su amiga. Pero eso no lo calmo, solo lo fastidio más… El muchacho le replico

-Quien te crees para llamarme por mi nombre y para que te quede claro que a ti te sacare la cuenta de todos sus caprichos.- Replico el muchacho victorioso quien se dirigió a acabar sus alimentos solo.

Las tres muchachas se quedaron con la duda de que les esperaba del resto de su visita.

…


End file.
